All-Star Crossover Parody Studios
All-Star Crossover Parody Studios is a suggested theme park based on parodies with characters from various TV series and films and be located in New York. List of zones Kermit Avenue Attractions *Kermit's Mansion *Piggy's House *Fozzie's Wacky Funhouse *Gonzo's Boat *Donald and Goofy's Treehouse *'Mickey's House of Magical Genius' - Experience and volunteer for one of Mickey's magical inventions. Featuring assistant and superintendent, Gary Coleman Food services *Princeton, Rod, and Nicky's Good Time Cafe *Becky's Frozen Yogurt Shops *Fozzie About Toys (Goofy About Toys) *Trekkie's (McDuck's) *The Gag Factory - This store features wacky magical toys from Kermit and friends, and mostly from the magical genius professor, Mickey. TV screens show a clip parody of "The Ludwig von Drake Song", Kermit the Frog Works, and En Route Pour Euro Disneyland ''played backwards. Characters *Kermit the Frog as Mickey Mouse *Miss Piggy as Minnie Mouse *Chip Potts as Pluto *Fozzie Bear as Goofy *Gonzo as Donald Duck *Princeton as Huey *Rod as Dewey *Nicky as Louie *Donald Duck as Chip *Goofy as Dale *Becky as Clarabelle Cow *Ryan Gallagher as Horace Horsecollar *Mickey Mouse as Ludwig von Drake *Trekkie Monster as Scrooge McDuck *Kate Monster as Webby Vanderquack *Brian (''Avenue Q) as Launchpad McQuack *Christmas Eve as Della *K-La Rivera as Clara Cluck *Gary Coleman (Avenue Q) as Gyro Gearloose *Winnie the Pooh *Tigger *Eeyore *Aurora Backyardland Backyardland is a Barney spoof of the Simpsons setting Springfield featuring Michael in a spoof of Barney & Friends where he was featured in. Attractions *'Barney's Backyardsons Ride' - a parody of The Simpsons Ride *'Sideshow Bob and Mel's Twirl and Hurl' *'Michael's Bowl-A-Rama' *'A Day in the Park with Michael '- a parody of A Day in the Park with Barney. Among all the Barney songs, "The Wheels on the Bus" is played backwards. Food services *Carlos Burger *BJ's Tavern Shops *Mr. Boyd's *The Kwik-E Mart *'The Michael Store' - a spoof of the Barney Store standing next to Michael's Bowl-A-Rama. Characters *Barney as Homer *Keesha as Marge *Derek as Bart *Amy as Lisa *Carlos as Krusty the Clown *BJ as Moe *Shawn as Milhouse *Scrooge McDuck as Principal Skinner *Martin Prince as Itchy *Krusty the Clown as Scratchy *Stewie Griffin as Mr. Burns *Mr. Burns as Groundskeeper Willie *Principal Skinner as Mayor Quimby *Launchpad McQuack as Otto *Michael as Barney and Barney the Dinosaur *Emily as Baby Bop *Jeff as BJ Mountain Town Mountain Town is an area based on the first song from South Park: Bigger, Longer, and Uncut and features elements with SpongeBob SquarePants ''spoofing ''South Park and celebrities in The Addams Family. Attractions *Bikini Park Town (meet-and-greet area) *The Addams Family Dark Ride *Moe Szyslak's Neighborhood Food services *Mr. Krabs' School Cafeteria *The Fester Feast Shops *The Bikini Park Stuff *The Addams' Treasures Characters *SpongeBob as Stan Marsh *Patrick as Kyle Broflovski *Squidward as Eric Cartman *Sandy as Wendy Testaburger *Scooter (the Surfer Fish) as Butters Stotch *Mr. Krabs as Chef *Osmond Stuaii Antonio as Gomez Addams *Jordan Dipoto as Morticia Addams *Anton Posadas as Pugsley Addams *Olivia Holt as Wednesday Addams *Larry the Cable Guy as Uncle Fester *Aubrey Joseph as Lucas Beineke *Moe Szyslak as Fred Rogers Sesame Street Muppet Studios Attractions *Sesame Street Muppet*Vision 3D *Rock 'n Roller Coaster featuring the Count and the Monster Mayhem *Frazzle's Drum Spin *Daredevil Ernie's Great Cannon Coaster! Food services *Cookie Monster's Kitchen (The Swedish Chef's Kitchen) *PizzeCogsworth Shops *Bert's Street Market *Ernie's Cannon Stop *Baby Bear's Chuckle Hut Characters *Bert as Kermit the Frog *Zoe as Miss Piggy *Baby Bear as Fozzie Bear *Ernie as Gonzo *Count von Count as Dr. Teeth *Grover as Floyd Pepper *Rosita as Janice *Frazzle as Animal *Telly as Zoot *Cookie Monster as The Swedish Chef *Big Bird as Thog *Prairie Dawn Paradiseland Attractions *DINOSAUR *Festival of the Plumber King *Jack Frost's Magic Carpets *The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Undersea Adventure *'Stitch the Flying Alien' - a parody of Dumbo the Flying Elephant *'Splash Mountain' - a parody of the popular Disney ride starring Horton as Br'er Rabbit, Eric Cartman as Br'er Fox, and Kyle Broflovski as Br'er Bear. Characters *Aladar *Yuri *Mario as Simba *Luigi as Mufasa *Yoshi as Rafiki *Bowser as Scar *Timon *Jack Frost as Aladdin *Anna Jasmine *Olaf as the Genie *Kim Possible as Cinderella *Ron Stoppable as Prince Charming *Rapunzel as Snow White *Ariel *Belle *Beast *Stitch as Dumbo *Stan Marsh as Hercules *Big Bird as the Aracuan Bird *Big Bird as Jiminy Cricket *Horton as Br'er Rabbit *Eric Cartman as Br'er Fox *Kyle Broflovski as Br'er Bear Hot 'n Cool Kidzone Attractions *Baloo's Driving School Blast *Kit's Cloudkicking Frenzy *For the First Time in Forever: A Frozen Celebration *Veggie Kart *Madame Blueberry's Castle Food services *The Krusty Lamount *Crash Bandicoot's Ice Cream Party Boat Shops *The Baloo Store *The Barg 'n Mart Characters *Baloo von Bruinwald as SpongeBob SquarePants *Kit Cloudkicker as Patrick Star *The Mayor (The Powerpuff Girls) as Squidward *Rebecca Cunningham as Sandy Cheeks *Louie Lamount as Mr. Krabs *Judy Hopps as Mrs. Puff *Don Karnage as Plankton *Henry the Octopus as Larry the Lobster *Elsa as Kanga *Dianna Agron as Roo *Mulan as Anna *Esmeralda as Elsa *Snoopy as Olaf *Bob the Tomato as Mario *Junior Asparagus as Luigi *Madame Blueberry as Peach *Laura Carrot as Daisy *Larry the Cucumber as Yoshi *Tommy Pickles as Phineas *Chuckie Finster as Ferb *Tina as Isabella *Luci as Stacy Hirano Entertainment * Cartoon All-Star Parody FanDaze Goodnight Festival Parade * Fantasmic! Category:Theme Parks Category:Crossovers Category:Muppets Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Avenue Q Category:Barney Category:The Simpsons Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:South Park Category:The Addams Family Category:DuckTales Category:Sesame Street Category:The Lion King Category:Aladdin Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Dr. Seuss Category:Kim Possible Category:TaleSpin Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Mario Category:Crash Bandicoot